so she would shine
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Barangkali hanya Alfred yang yakin; tetapi, ya, memang. Natalya adalah bintang. {canon, distopia}


_(Barangkali hanya Alfred yang yakin; tetapi, ya, memang. Natalya adalah bintang.)_

.

.

.

 **so she would shine**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Sci-Fi/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, distopia. untuk kina arisugawa.

* * *

Andai saja mesin pembaca itu bisa menjadi lebih cepat.

Pintu segera terbuka. Matthew bergegas masuk. Dari arah lain, Alfred keluar, tetapi masih ada Natalya di dalam, di antara para staf yang terlalu sibuk untuk memedulikan.

"Laporan." Ia meletakkan tablet yang masih menyala dan memberikan infografis warna-warni yang bergerak. "Terjadi lagi degradasi di Sektor D9, area Dome 77. Seorang warga melaporkan tanah yang runtuh dan rapuh. Sampel telah diterima, dan keasaman lebih parah dari skala pH 1."

Natalya mengetuk salah satu bagian layar, menyeretnya, dan infografis tersebut berganti menjadi proyeksi ke udara. Salah satu gambar yang menampilkan Sektor D9 ia sentuh, dan rekaman kehancuran singkat diputar.

"Apa sudah dilakukan penggalian?"

"Dua tim. Tim Juan dan tim Jett sudah menuju ke sana untuk meneliti seberapa dalam kerusakan. Diperkirakan kerusakan akibat limbah masa lalu memang sudah hampir melewati lapisan kerak bumi ..."

"... Dan keruntuhan akan meluas." Natalya menutup presentasi menyedihkan itu. "Terima kasih laporannya, aku akan segera—"

"Tambahan yang menyenangkan." Sebuah tablet diempaskan halus ke atas meja. Matthew tersentak dan Natalya melirik tajam.

Alfred tersenyum miring. "Natalya, aku butuh kau untuk menjadi lawan diskusiku setelah ini."

.

.

.

Natalya pernah melukis titik-titik di udara, beberapa malam sebelumnya, dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak tak terlihat. Memerhatikan langit-langit berwarna biru gelap yang diselang-selingi oleh warna _steel_ yang tak jarang membuatnya bosan, Natalya terus melukis di depan matanya.

Ia tak pandai melukis, sama sekali, tetapi ia bisa melihat kubah-kubah bawang masa lalu itu di depannya. Juga hutan-hutan yang pernah dilalui kavaleri. Istana lama kakaknya, yang pernah berdarah dan pernah pula berbunga-bunga.

Takkan ada yang bisa dipertahankan dan dilindungi dari waktu, memang, dan ia selalu merasakan ketakutan yang sama. Perubahan adalah babak yang pasti. Setakut apapun ia.

Natalya sangat ingat, ia mengalami perasaan itu di tahun seribu sekian ratus, ketika hutan-hutan mulai terbuka dan tangan manusia bisa menaklukkan tanah-tanah baru. Dia juga merasakan hal itu di akhir 1800-an, saat kekuatan bangsawan sudah mulai tergeser; dan ia tahu manusia akan bergerak seiring tatanan yang mulai berganti. Awal 2000-an, saat manusia sudah bisa juga terbiasa membaca, melihat sesuatu yang tak timbul di atas kertas, ia tahu sesuatu akan memburuk.

Pun abad ini.

Kamarnya di sudut markas itu terlalu kosong untuk menjawab pertanyaannya—apakah ia siap untuk terus bersama waktu, terlebih ketika semuanya menjadi tak terduga?

Lalu di malam lain, sekian jam setelah rapat besar untuk Bumi yang semakin menua, dan ia ditunjuki suatu posisi penting. Ketakutannya saat memandangi langit-langit biru dongker itu mengental.

 _Kau jadi inti perencanaan. Buat satu cetak biru bagian yang akan kita ekskavasi, lalu bandingkan dengan sampel dari eksoplanet CS-009XB._

Ia tua, ia tahu, tetapi ia tak pantas untuk apapun. Memikirkan perubahan adalah hal yang tak bisa begitu ia lakukan, apalagi melakukan.

Terlebih, memimpinnya.

Dulu ia pernah mengintip bebintangan dari balik dedaunan dan ranting-ranting keras di atas bebukitan, saat dia masih berada di bayang-bayang ketakutan akan Gerombolan Emas yang mengancam kakaknya jauh di masa lalu. Bercahaya. Bagus sekali. Mereka memimpin malam bersama bulan, memandu. Perahu-perahu tiba di tujuan, pemburu-pemburu keluar dari hutan bersalju.

 _Oke, jadi begini. Suatu harmoni tercipta saat ada pusat gravitasinya; yang bercahaya sangat diperlukan. Dan kita akan jadi bintang biner di proyek eksognosi ini, Nat! Ayolah, antusias!_

Kali ini tidak ada biru dan steel di atas sana. Alih-alih, merah dan silver. Natalya berkedip dan tidak menemukan bayangan bangunan ala St. Basil atau simbolisasi Konstantinopel Kedua—dan Roma III. Ia tak bisa mengenang keindahan lagi. Hanya tuntutan-tuntutan keraguan yang bisa semakin ia renungkan saat memandangi punggung tangannya yang terangkat ke udara.

Matahari apa. Jadi seperti bintang yang kecil saja payah.

Ia menoleh, pada sisi kasur yang lain. Kamar flat _mereka_ di luar markas ini memang lebih kecil, tetapi paling tidak, tidak begitu sepi.

Tubuh yang sedang pulas tertidur itu hanya tertutup selimut separuh. Memunggungi Natalya. Dia terlalu tenang untuk Natalya ganggu.

Dan, napas yang damai itu memperlihatkan banyak rasa aman. Natalya tak perlu mengusik apapun. Ia tahu.

Eksognosi. Meneliti struktur eksoplanet untuk menaruhnya di lapisan kerak bumi. Teknik yang ia inisiasi, tetapi ia sama sekali tak bisa jadi bintangnya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ini saatnya kau menunjukkan—"

"Untuk apa?"

Alfred menarik tangan Natalya dan menaruh tablet di atasnya. Sedikit diempaskan. "Demi Bumi."

Natalya berdecak dan melempar pandangan ke atas. "Jangan memaksa." Sekali lagi ia menatap Alfred. Dalam. "Aku tidak secakap yang kaukira."

Alfred mengunci pergelangan tangan Natalya. "Laboratorium. Jangan berontak."

"Ck."

Alfred menuju lingkaran silver di tengah-tengah lantai putih dan bagian itu mulai bergerak setelah perintah suara. Hanya melewati satu lantai, tetapi Natalya melihat banyak hal. Sekumpulan manusia ahli yang rapat sambil berdiri, lalu Basch juga Lovino yang berdebat di depan layar yang menampillan konsep Dome baru untuk ditinggali, Jett dan Antonio yang menggambar struktur tanah yang terdegradasi di permukaan hologram di udara. Juga Leon yang membahas sistem komunikasi bersama Emma.

Semua orang berpikir dan melibatkan diri, ia menyelami pikirannya sendiri.

Alfred mengajaknya ke sebuah meja panjang yang permukaannya berupa kaca tebal. Beberapa preparat geologis ditaruh di dalamnya, dan semuanya tersusun rapi. Ditekan Alfred salah satu bagian meja, dan ia menyeret opsi yang muncul di sana ke udara. Dilakukannya beberapa kali hingga tiga layar muncul. Yang paling kanan sangat penuh tulisan.

"Ini," ia menunjuk ke yang paling kiri, "sampel kerak bumi terbawah. Keasaman parah. Limbah plastik yang tak hancur sudah sampai ke sana dan mengontaminasi. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan?"

"Jangan mempertegas apa yang kutemukan sendiri."

"Kalau kau tak butuh penekanan, kenapa tak bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa kau mampu, Sayang?" Alfred bergerak tiba-tiba hingga nyaris mencium hidung Natalya. "Dan yang kedua. Eksoplanet kesayanganmu." Bunyik klik-klik—dan bip. Tayangan sampel tanah tiga dimensi berputar. "Komposisinya sembilan puluh persen sama dengan Bumi di era 1700-an. Pindahkan ini ke Bumi dengan idemu, entah apa itu caranya, dan kau akan jadi heroine sesungguhnya."

"Aku tak butuh gelar itu," dengus Natalya.

"Aku juga tak butuh kau bergelar seperti itu," Alfred menutup semua jendela tayangan dengan cepat, tapi cuek. "Karena apapun wujudmu, aku akan menerimanya. Namun manusia dan Bumi butuh idemu. Isi kepalamu. Caramu. Butuh seorang pahlawan yang memiliki cara. Pahlawan itu, terletak di dalam dirimu."

* * *

Natalya melesat maju begitu pintu elevator terbuka. Jas putihnya masih kusut, sepatunya tidak mengilat. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Tino juga menuju arah yang sama, sembari menghubungi seseorang dan menekan-nekan _phone_ di telinga kanannya.

Ia tak sabar menunggu pintu utama terbuka. Begitu bergeser, ia langsung bisa melihat Alfred, yang berbicara dengan Mei. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pintu.

"Kita mulai sekarang." Natalya berjalan sambil membawa jendela yang diseret dari tabletnya. "Memindahkan seluruh daratan CS-009XB ke Bumi memerlukan amat sangat banyak waktu, biaya dan usaha."

Alfred tersenyum miring. Tipis, berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang. Ia menimpali, "Kami sudah mengekstrak substansi dari sampel eksoplanet CS, dan menemukan beberapa hal yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai jalan pintas."

Natalya menyentuh satu opsi dari layar di udara. Satu presentasi muncul. Ludwig, di ujung sana bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyilangkan tangan. Arthur dan Sadiq menuju ke tengah.

"Sampel dari eksoplanet CS diambil. Lapisan tanahnya bekerja sama dengan baik dengan lapisan terbawah kerak bumi. Peluruhan yang terjadi saat reaksi dapat menetralkan pengaruh mutasi karbon ganas yang didapatkan dari limbah ratusan tahun lalu."

"Sebenarnya," Alfred berjalan ke arah Natalya. "Setelah mengkaji struktur kerak bumi, metode ini tidak dapat diaplikasikan langsung karena lapisan limbahnya berbeda. Tetapi ... ini adalah permulaan yang baik."

"Pertemuan dibubarkan. Pada masing-masing divisi akan diberikan tugas masing-masing. Tugas berkisar dari menguji sampel dari lapisan lain kerak eksoplanet CS, hingga mengujicobanya secara langsung di Bumi."

Ucapan setuju dan siap terdengar pelan, tetapi meyakinkan dari semuanya.

Alfred membiarkan semuanya meninggalkan tempat duduk, atau berjalan keluar. Ia mendelik sambil tersenyum tipis saat beberapa orang menepuk bahu Natalya. Atau bahunya, sesekali.

Ketika hanya tersisa mereka berdua, ia melewati Natalya sambil menggenggam tangannya sesaat,

"Aku melihat bintang di sini."

"Cepat kembali ke pekerjaanmu." Natalya nyaris mendengus, tetapi ia hanya membuang muka.

Alfred berpaling. Kembali lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Natalya. Ia meraih tengkuk Natalya dan menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Natalya.

"Bintang memang tidak bisa melihat cahayanya sendiri."

Natalya mengisi paru-parunya dengan segala aroma Alfred yang bisa ia hidu.

* * *

Ia masih bisa mengingat jumlah domba yang pernah ia hitung saat ia beristirahat di bawah pohon, jauh sebelum ini. Saat kakaknya masih bertani dan Toris adalah tetangga yang gemar membuat kue.

Natalya menghitung domba itu berulang-ulang, hanya karena rindu. Merah dan silver di langit-langit sudah bosan ia lihat. Dinding kelabu di hadapannya kelihatan dingin, tetapi domba-domba di dalam kepalanya memang sangat membantu.

Mulut pintu terbuka. Cahaya pudar dari koridor tidak membuatnya terusik.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur."

Natalya hanya berpaling sebentar, ketika pintu sudah tertutup. Alfred menggantung jasnya di ujung kamar. Natalya menyadari keberadaannya ketika tempat tidur bergerak. Dan ia berbalik, meringkuk, menutup mata rapat-rapat dan bukan lagi domba yang berada di kepalanya. Tetapi dunia, dunia yang memulai kehidupan baru. Bunga yang akan mekar di tanah yang baru, dan manusia memulai lagi peradaban yang sempat hancur karena degradasi.

Alfred menangkup wajah yang tak mau tahu itu. "Pernah memikirkan tentang bintang yang memimpin orang-orang di masa lalu, saat malam perburuan atau pelayaran mereka?"

Natalya menahan napas. Cara takdir hati mereka bekerja tak juga berubah dimakan zaman yang rusak, dan ia terkadang ngeri memikirkannya.

"Mungkin kita memasuki masa gelap. Tetapi malam adalah waktu bagi _bintang_ untuk bersinar, bukankah begitu?"

Natalya menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Alfred, dengan sangat pelan, dan Alfred pun tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Bintang adalah cahaya yang malu-malu."

Kerutan tipis muncul di antara alis Natalya.

"Tapi aku sayang padamu. Jadi bagaimana?"

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: 'gerombolan emas' itu golden horde, ya, yaitu kaum mongol yang menginvasi eropa di abad ketiga belas. lalu soal rusia yang menjadi 'konstantinopel kedua' ... karena sejarah panjang antara kekaisaran rusia dan konstantinopel, sebenarnya. kota konstantinopel (istanbul) adalah 'legacy' dari roma yang runtuh, kemudian rusia 'mengadopsi' aspek-aspek dari konstantinopel (salah satunya ortodoksi), dan ada cerita hubungan diplomatik yang intens di antara keduanya, so ... here it is. second contantinople.

dan istilah 'eksognosi' ( _exognosy_ ), itu istilah yang saya buat sendiri. diambil dari 'exoplanet' dan 'geognosy' (ilmu yang mempelajari struktur dan komposisi bumi).

fik ini dibuat secara spesial untuk pembaca, rekan di kapal yang sama, dan teman (sangat) baik saya, **kina arisugawa** tersayang. selamat ulang tahun, ya, kina! maaf kadonya telat—and you know my best prayers and wishes are with you in your special day, okay? ;u; semoga bisa diterima—walau saya nggak yakin ini seenak _atmospherical paradox_ ;;

terima kasih sudah membaca! o7


End file.
